It's Not Fair
by BrokenToy13
Summary: Joker worries about a fledgling!Lucifer. He knows he is not supposed to care, but the tiny angel seems to have wormed his way into Joker's little teddy-bear heart. I suck at summaries, but at least the stories good I hope .


AN:Hello_ people! This is the first story I have ever posted so I would appreciate critique. Alright down to business. This is set somewhere around season 6 when Sam returns from the cage. You could call this an AU since both Lucifer and Michael have been re-born, but that will be explained in another story that is close to being started! So if you like this, stay tuned for the bigger story! Oh and this may seem a little OOC, so...yeah you've been warned. _

_Disclaimer:I don't own Supernatural. Eric Kripke does._

* * *

Joker sighed sadly. Tilting his little black and red head back, causing the little six bells of his jester hat to ring softly, he stared at the little fledgling holding him in his sleep. The teddy-bear squirmed of the fledging's('Lucifer' he thought' his name's Lucifer')arms and held down the bells before rolling off the 'nest' they made with blankets and pillows**.**

Landing without a sound, Joker released the bells and slowly trudged towards the chair by the window on the wall. Resting his stubby white paws, which resembled gloves, on the seat of the chair, he hauled himself up. Once on top, the six bells waved and jingled in the air as he plopped down. He stared sadly at the luminous full moon with his black button eyes.

Two months ago, if you asked him if he cared one bit for Lucifer, he would have laughed at you and exclaimed 'I wouldn't care even if he died!', but now, his little heart ached for the tiny blond fledging.

It wasn't fair for Lucifer. When he was reborn, all malicious and evil thoughts had been stripped from him,yet the Winchester brothers, Lucifer's supposed 'caretakers', still looked at him with hate,fear, and disgust. Poor little Lucifer didn't know what he did that made them so mad. Joker still remembered the day little Lucifer had ran in with an angry red hand mark that almost covered the whole left side of his face. That was the day in which he truly did start caring.

At first it was a mild worry, but soon it had escalated to unadulterated rage whenever Dean yelled or attempted to stab Lucifer with a stake. And to add fuel to the fire, Sam just stood there and watched! He didn't even twitch a finger at the sight!

The only one who helped whenever he could was Castiel. The angel would be the only one to show Lucifer compassion. He would sometimes teach him 'angel-mojo crap' like Dean called it, or simply entertain him for a little while before duty called back.

Joker slowly inhaled before exhaling through his little black nose. Button eyes looked down at his white 'gloved' paws. He heard Lucifer whimper and shift in the nest. The little bear turned and jumped off the chair, the little bells bobbing up and down again and jingling. Quickly climbing up the bed, Joker's little teddy-bear heart broke at the sight.

Lucifer's big,blue were teary and wide. He stared at Joker pleadingly, the tear tracks down his cheeks only made the sight more pitiful. Lucifer held his little arms out and whimpered again.

Joker rushed over and jumped into the fledgling's arms. Lucifer buried his head on Joker's belled hat and sobbed against it. "You had another nightmare?" Asked Joker in his distorted voice. Frantic nodding was his reply.

Sighing as much as he could, Joker peeled himself off Lucifer and took the angel's tiny hand in his paw. "Come,lets get you back to 've a big day tomorrow,"murmured Joker while tugging at Lucifer's hand. Lucifer hiccuped before nodding and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

The little angel laid back down again and nuzzled his head on the pale pillow. Joker pulled the sky-blue covers over the little body and hummed a tune until Lucifer fell asleep once more. Sighing for the up tenth time, Joker looked back out the window and at the now cloudy moon. His last thought before lying down next to Lucifer was 'It's not fair.'


End file.
